Primer agridulce amor
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Una navidad puede ser vista de muchas formas. Para algunos un dia para pasar con tu familia... Claro que siempre hay la excepcion. Un primer amor... Todos tuvimos uno y la mayoría lo olvidamos...


**Advertencia: Todos los personajes de Naruto son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto, ninguno es de mi propiedad.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Amigo Secreto en el Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

**Importante: Sasusaku si no te gusta no leas.**

**¡Feliz Navidad Blue and Hattori, espero que te guste tu regalo!**

**Capitulo : Todos cometemos errores.**

_"... El sólo hecho de habernos conocido me hace muy feliz, al menos a mi. Y estaré feliz el tiempo que tenga el placer de tu compañía. Así sean 10 minutos, dos meses o treinta años"_

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, por que después de todo cada año era lo mismo.**  
><strong>

Su familia era perfecta, su vida la que cualquiera desearía. No había más que pedir. No podía exigir más.

Su esposo era una persona ocupada y con muchos deberes que cumplir, no podían pasar Navidad juntos muy a menudo. El trabajaba, ella cuidaba a sus hijos. Y eso no cambiaría.

No lo lamentaba. Por qué lo comprendía.

Se dejo caer en el sillón morado, se dispuso a leer un libro en lo que estaba la cena...

Una joven se apareció en frente de su vista, tan parecida a su padre... Pero ella era un caso grave por así decirlo.

—Quiero que me cuentes una historia, estoy aburrida— Para su corta edad era realmente madura y cuando era más pequeña no le pedía ese tipo de cosas...

Los milagros de la Navidad...

—Bien, entonces te contare la historia de... — se quedo pensativa— De... Mi primer amor. Y ni se te ocurra interrumpir.

Se arregló el delantal y pasó una mano por sus rosados cabellos.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. De seguro es un nombre conocido por todos los ninjas. Como ya sabes el fue el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más respetados y fuertes en toda Konoha.

Si, justo por esta misma razón el se volvió muy distante a los demás. Pero eso no le evitaba ser muy popular entre las chicas, era guapo, inteligente, fuerte... Todo lo que cualquiera desea.

En fin, el buscaba venganza y se fue de la Aldea... Pero cuando por fin regresó sentí por un momento que las cosas al fin se podrían dar entre nosotros. Ya que fuimos compañeros de equipo nos volvimos más cercanos.

Por ejemplo recuerdo todavía aquella desastrosa Navidad.

****Flash Back****

**[Sakura Pov]**

_Si tan solo supiera que yo lo puedo hacer mas feliz que ella. Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que soy la indicada. Si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de hacerle ver que soy ¿mejor?_

_Vamos, de verdad que no se como sucedió esto._

_¡Kami-sama debe detestarme! Es eso o..._

_Simplemente no cabe en mi cabeza que Sasuke este con... ¡Ella!_

_De todas las personas posibles en la fas de la tierra, no entiendo por que con ella, incluso me hubiera sido más fácil aceptar que se hubiera hecho pareja de la cerda Ino..._

_Bueno, simplemente es inaceptable por que... ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuándo son tan unidos?_

_Continuo caminando con toda la paciencia que aún conservo, aprieto los puños hasta dejar marcas en mis manos, los dientes me rechinan y cualquiera que me vea en este momento posiblemente piense que alguien va a morir._

_Ya había notado desde hacía unas semanas que habían estado más... Unidos. Cada vez que el salía de su casa era ella quien lo acompañaba, incluso parecía buscarlo. Cada vez que ella salía a donde fuera el la seguía como si fuera su guardaespaldas._

_Se lo que estas pensando y no. No soy una acosadora ni nada por el estilo, simplemente soy una persona bien informada._

_Las calles de Konoha están llenas, abarrotadas de gente, es comprensible por que después de todo es Navidad._

_La estación que siempre es tan alegre, llena de colores, parejas por doquier, gastadera de dinero y simplemente me deja un mal sabor de boca. Si, estoy celosa, sería tonto no admitirlo._

_De tan sólo verlos tan juntos me hierve la sangre. Yo desde que tengo memoria siempre lo he perseguido, lo admito. Y ella desde que tengo memoria es una oportunista, algunos dirían que que cultivó su amor, otros que eran su destino... pero no , es una oportunista._

_Es tan simple como esto; Nunca antes se habían hablado. El nunca le había hecho caso a ninguna chica. Ella siempre había estado enamorada del tonto de Naruto. Y aún con todo eso me quieren hacer creer que de un día para otro ¡pum! ¿se enamoraron?_

_Ah no, no señor aquí hay gato encerrado. Ya no soy una niña para creer en el amor a primera vista. Posiblemente eso fue lo que me paso al principio con Sasuke-kun, MI Sasuke-kun, pero luego de que nos pusieran en el mismo equipo lo fui conociendo más y entonces si me enamore._

_Luego pasaron un montón de cosas pero justo cuando al final vuelve a Konoha ¡Gasta todo su tiempo libre en Hinata o Naruto! ¿Y dónde quedo yo?_

_La gente al verme se hace a un lado, menos mal que no me quiten mi preciado tiempo._

_O eso era hasta que el ninja número uno en hacer enojar a la gente llego y me hablo con su atolondrada voz. Le pongo una mano a la altura de la boca mientras sigo caminando._

_–Nee Sakura-chan ¿por qué tan enojada? Parece que vas a matar a alguien._

_—Ahora no Naruto- le respondo con la voz más tranquila que me sale._

_—Sakura-chan, paso algo malo ¿verdad, ttebayo? Y tiene que ver con el teme ¿no, ttebayo?— Bueno, tengo que admitir que a veces (y sólo a veces) Naruto puede sorprender con una pizca de inteligencia._

_—Sale con Hinata— le suelto sin tacto alguno, mientras camino hacia la izquierda._

_Mi rubio y molesto amigo comienza a hacer caras como si no lo entendiera, típico de el._

_Al fin, frente a mi se alza en todo su esplendor la gigante casa perteneciente al padre de Hinata, y si no me equivoco los dos tórtolos estarán allí adentro en este momento. Si o si._

_Alzo mi mano convertida en un puño y con todo el tacto que me queda llamo a la puerta, tratando de no romper nada por la furia contenida._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos de gran impaciencia, en el que llego a considerar seriamente colarme por el jardín de atrás, al fin se digna a abrir una criada de kimono verde fuerte y cabello recogido. Esta nos pregunta el por que nuestra visita y yo le respondo que vengo a visitar a mi queridísima amiga._

_Al ingresar a la casona puedo ver toda la naturaleza y el toque clásico del lugar donde vive Hinata, logró comprender por que a Sasuke le gusta estar aquí. Es muy pacífico..._

_Pero, no. El vuelve conmigo por que vuelve conmigo. Hoy voy a descubrir la verdad cueste lo que cueste._

_Naruto mira todo como si fuera su primera vez de visita en esa casa, aunque todos saben que viene muy a menudo... Tal vez nunca se había fijado, eso no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo._

_Al fin llegamos a un salón en el cual están sentados Sasuke y Hinata..._

_No parece ser la típica charla amena entre una pareja o unos amigos casi novios... Que raro... ¿O estarán disimulando?_

_El rubio y yo nos sentamos del otro lado de la mesita quedando frente a frente. Ambos parecen desconcertados por esto, el silencio se vuelve incómodo, se que tenshi que comenzar a hablar._

_—No lo entiendo. — suelto de sopetón captando la atención de todos los presentes— No entiendo como Sasuke-kun y Hinata puedan ser pareja así como asi..._

_Los dos intercambian unas miradas. La ojiperla parece estar hiperventilandoce y el moreno tan inexpresivo como siempre._

_—Sakura-san creo qu-_

_—No, no me traten de engañar. Todos en la Aldea saben de lo suyo, siempre están juntos como unos tórtolos. ¿Desde cuándo son tan unidos?— No se en que momento explote— Díganme, Sasuke-kun ¿acaso no siempre te demostré mi amor?_

_—Sakura, cálmate.— Su voz tan tranquila resonó en la estancia y me di cuenta de que estaba parada y además había alzado la voz. Que vergüenza...— Entre Hinata y yo no hay nada._

_¿Ehh?_

_—S-Si Sakura-san— asintió la chica sintiendo la presión del ambiente— La verdad, mi padre opina que debería de aprender de Sasuke-san algunas cosas y por eso esta siendo mi tutor._

_¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?_

_Esto era una broma ¿verdad?_

****Fin del Flash Back****

Si, aquello había sido... Una de las cosas más vergonzosas que había hecho en su vida. Pero era mejor eso a enterarse de que en definitiva estaban saliendo.

—Y después de eso le propuse a Sasuke salir y-

Ding Dong.

¿Quien será a esta hora en Navidad justamente? Se paró precipitadamente y fue a abrir la puerta con cautela.

Quien sabe, hay mucho loco por esas horas...

Ohh. Parado frente a su puerta estaba el amor de su vida, literalmente hablando. Suponía que había terminado el trabajo antes...

Se le lanzo a los brazos tomando por sorpresa al ninja que casi cae al suelo. Claro, hubiera pasado eso si no fuera el. El era en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber perfecto. Además estaba acostumbrado a la ensimosa y molesta... Ejem, querida y afectiva esposa que tenia.

Posiblemente tenía que reconocer los pros de la chica. Era fuerte, hermosa, con carácter y además hábil en lo que a Ninjutsu médico se refiere.

No tenía ni la menor idea de como había acabado casado con ella pero...

Sasuke Uchiha entro a su casa dispuesto a soportar la Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Quedo bien, mal o pésimo? La verdad es que es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja así que no se como estuvo.<strong>

**Bueno, les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
